


A Cabin in the Woods

by Briana_Dubs



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Loki's magic wants to make sure tony is okay too, M/M, Miss Congeniality teasing, also Loki likes Tony, and the company - Freeform, and tony is enjoying the snow, injured loki but healing with magic, it's a cabin the woods but not like in the scary way, it's like a cute cabin, loki has hideouts, loki scared a dude in an apartment once, sentient Seidr, tony laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briana_Dubs/pseuds/Briana_Dubs
Summary: In a world where the Avengers are all expected to live in one complex together twenty-four seven, fights are an unavoidable event. People all living in close(ish) quarters with very limited time to themselves are bound to have arguments. The few who could fly, shrink, or otherwise travel to get away often did. Everyone needed their space.--- Meaning, Tony goes out on his own because he's mad and he stumbles across a little cabin in the middle of bum fuck nowhere. And of course Loki is inside it. Because why wouldn't he be?





	A Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Miss Congeniality teasing.

In a world where the Avengers are all expected to live in one complex together twenty-four seven, fights are an unavoidable occurrence. People all living in close(ish) quarters with very limited time to themselves are bound to have arguments. The few who could fly, shrink, or otherwise travel to get away often did. Everyone needed their space.

Currently, getting some space was all Tony Stark wanted to do. He had gotten into a huge shouting match with Captain Righteous and stormed out into a waiting suit. “If anyone needs me, talk to Friday,” had been his parting message before he took flight and told his AI to hand him the wheel.

He had been flying so long he was sure he was in another country. The ocean had been under him at one point, he was sure. One of the oceans, anyway. He just needed to be away. Far away. If he couldn’t fly in his suit, driving was the next best option. It had always helped him when tinkering in the lab couldn’t. Since most members of the team had access to his lab… Well… Yeah. Flying to who knows where.

Tony had been watching the scenery below him change as he flew. Now he was darting around over a snow covered forest. It looked like a strange head. Like someone with super pale skin had a funky buzzcut. It made him think ‘that’s how Voldemort would look trying to grow a beard.’

“Boss, I don’t mean to interrupt, but my sensors are picking up Loki’s energy signature,” Friday chimed over his comms.

“Son of a bitch, no way.” Tony’s HUD flipped to the scanners and, sure enough, a big green circle pinged into existence and zapped down toward a distant cabin nestled in the woods. It looked like a typical one bedroom camping cabin. “Cozy.”

“I’m sure it has a real wood burning fireplace and everything, sir,” Friday said, not at _all_ sounding cheeky. Not even a little. Tony just winked and began his descent toward the little building.

He kicked up a heck of a lot of snow when he landed. The repulsors sent tons of the powdery stuff flying. He made a quip to Friday about it reminding him of his crazy days in college. She had responded back that he was fourteen at the time, and definitely didn’t have access to drugs harder than alcohol.

“Party pooper,” he grumbled before walking toward the cabin. Friday had already scanned it twice and didn’t have any information aside from ‘Loki is in there.’ Not really helpful. Tony probably shouldn’t be walking toward it. It was probably a trap. He really should be calling for the team. But when Friday suggested it, he told her no. He was still pissed, after all.

He pushed the door open, one hand raised with the repulsor actively humming… And he waited.

And waited.

And nothing was attacking him or blowing up in his face.

He flipped his face plate back and called out into the dark cabin. “Reindeer Games?”

It only took a moment for him to get a response. He felt a soft breeze swirl around him, warmer than the frigid air of the forest, and then Loki’s voice called back to him. “Stark?”

“…You okay?” Tony flipped up one of his hands and it detached from the suit to hover as a floating light. Quickly he saw Loki’s figure huddled off in one corner of the little space. He was lying against the wall and looking smaller than Tony had ever seen him. He quickly found himself repeating his question and tumbling over himself to check on him. “Shit, are you okay?!” He dropped down to his knees in front of the god and the light followed. “What the fuck happened, Bambi? You look like shit!”

It wasn’t really a nice thing to say, but it was pretty accurate. Loki had blood dripping over half of his face, his clothes were torn nearly to shreds, he had bruises everywhere that Tony could see, and he was clutching at what Tony could only assume was a bad wound to his abdomen.

“You really look like shit.”

Loki made a soft huffing noise and shifted himself up the wall a little bit. He didn’t move his hand from his abdomen, but waved Tony off when he reached to try and help him. Once he was settled, he lifted his gaze up to the inventor.

“Where is your team?” He spoke in a quiet voice, sounding tired. “Don’t tell me you’re truly alone out here with one of your greatest enemies.”

Tony saw the little smirk on Loki’s face and returned it with one of his own. Shrugging, he said, “Capsicle and I got into a bit of a tiff, so I went out for some air.” He playfully swatted in Loki’s direction but didn’t hit him for fear of accidentally hurting him worse. “And, hey, I think we can officially count you as an adversary. You’ve helped us out a couple of times, after all.” Loki smiled a little at that. Tony decided to ruin the moment. “And Thor’s still holding out hope that one day you’ll come running into his arms and accept him as big bro again.” Now Loki rolled his eyes and Tony laughed.

“Very funny,” Loki said. He didn’t sound like it was really all that funny, but Tony wasn’t complaining.

He looked over the injured god again. “How come you’re like this, anyway?” He waved a hand to gesture to all of his wounds. “Usually your magic heals you so fast we aren’t even sure we hit you.”

Groaning, Loki looked away. “I suppose there’s no harm telling you,” he muttered, “We have been on the same side, after all…” Taking a moment to breathe, Loki started. “I often find myself dealing with unsavory characters with dimwitted plots to rule this miserable planet. You might know a few of them.”

Tony grinned at the light banter. “Yeah, I think I just might.”

Loki smiled at him for a second before looking at nothing and telling his story. “After humoring a terribly droll plot to take your Avengers’ compound and pointing out all the obvious flaws, my _‘evil cohorts’_ as you like to call them,” he did the air quotes at evil cohorts, making Tony’s grin grow wider, and said, “Attacked me. Honestly, their plan was so dimwitted, even Thor could have come up with better. It isn’t my fault they were too stupid to see all the ways they were going to fail.”

“Ahhh,” Tony nodded and hummed. “Getting beat up for being too smart, huh? Yeah, I know the feeling.” Loki raised a brow at him. “Hey, don’t gimme that face! I went to college when I was fourteen! Grown-ups get pretty pissed when a kid points out mistakes they missed. I got so many fucking wedgies.”

Quiet, strained laughter rolled through the air as Loki reacted to Tony’s story.

“Pretty picture, right? Tiny, scrawny me with my fucking undies yanked up my ass?”

Loki laughed harder.

Then he winced and made a noise not unlike a yelping dog. It had Tony lurching forward to grab his shoulders.

“Easy, Bambi,” he said, keeping his voice quiet. Once Loki settled back against the wall and seemed relaxed again, Tony spoke again. “Is there anything I can do to help? I mean, I know you’ve got your mumbo jumbo, but I feel kinda useless here.”

Loki sighed. He looked hesitant to answer. “If you happen to have any food or water, I would not be averse to accepting it.”

Tony nodded and hopped to his feet. “Food and water. Gotcha.” He poked at his chest plate and a small compartment popped open. “If Cap could see me now… Smug bastard…” He pulled out a little silver bag from the compartment. Loki looked curious about his comment. “He said we should all have emergency rations with us at all times… In case we get stranded or something. So,” he shook the silver pouch, “I’ve got a bag of fucking almonds in my suit.” He tossed the bag to Loki and grabbed his floating arm. “I don’t have water, but my suit has a filtration system. I’ll go collect some snow and you should be able to drink it in like, two minutes.”

Once he was outside, he stooped down and scooped a whole bunch of snow into the detached arm. “Boss, is this really a good idea?” Friday's voice chirped near his ears.

Tony paused. “What do you mean?”

“Aiding a wanted fugitive of Shield. Having an opportunity to capture Loki and bring him in and instead using it to help him,” the AI said. “You haven’t even alerted Thor about his brother’s location.”

Shrugging, Tony scooped up more snow. “He doesn’t seem like he wants to be found, judging by his hiding place in the middle of bum fuck nowhere.”

“Norway,” Friday supplied.

“Besides, he’s saved my ass a couple of times. I say I owe him.”

He brought the arm back in and sat down next to Loki on the floor. The god was already munching on the little pack of nuts. (And Tony _really_ was having a hard time resisting making a joke about that.) Passing over the arm, he said, “You gotta drink it outta the index finger. That’s where the last filter leads to a spout.”

“Odd design choice,” Loki commented.

“It’s better than in the thumb, isn’t it?” Tony asked, looking at Loki. “Is thumb sucking a thing you god types do when you’re babies?”

Loki made a face. “It is.”

“Then why you givin' me that face?”

Rolling his shoulders, Loki replied, “I had not expected the practice to be so universal, is all.” He drank for a moment after that, before handing the arm back to Tony.

“I designed it so the water travels through and spits out through the fingertips of the suit and through the feet. Usually if I’m flying you don’t even see the water coming out,” Tony said, turning the arm over in his hands. “Hey, you turned the lights in here on! I just noticed that!”

Loki chuckled. “I spared a small amount of magic to light the hearth,” he said, almost sounding like he was going for modest.

“I hadn’t even noticed, but looking at you, there’s no fuckin way you got up to do it yourself. I mean, you look less shitty than when I first got here, but you’re still pretty bloody.” Tony paused to look at Loki after that. The blood on his face looked like it was starting to dry. And he had water left over in the arm…

He popped open another compartment in the suit to pull out a small clean rag. He dripped some of the water onto it and turned to face Loki a little more. When he reached the cloth forward, Loki leaned back for a moment. Tony huffed. “Oh, for fuck sake, relax, asshole. I’m just trying to clean up your face.” He began dabbing at the red liquid, careful in case there were hidden wounds underneath. “Seriously, you look like a fucking horror movie killer like this… all blood and leather and shit…”

“What does my leather have to do with looking like a killer?”

Tony shrugged. “Fuck if I know. Hollywood seems to have a fetish for putting serial killers in leather bondage type outfits.”

“Are you sure it’s horror films you’re talking about, or is it something else?”

The cheeky smirk on Loki’s face had Tony dropping both his hand and his jaw. He gaped at the god for a moment before snorting. “Are you seriously telling me you’ve seen porn!? You’ve actually watched that shit!?”

When Tony started wiping at his face again, Loki rolled his shoulders again. “I had not done so on purpose. I had been hiding out and apparently interrupted a man in what I had thought was an abandoned apartment complex.” He sounded put off and Tony had to bet that was probably a gross and embarrassing moment for both parties involved.

“So you just fucking teleported in on some guy jerking off? That’s hilarious.”

“It really wasn’t,” Loki retorted immediately. “It really, _really_ wasn’t.”

Tony snorted again. “Nah, it really is. God, just picture that poor bastard’s face. You must’ve scared the piss out of him.”

“Something like that…”

“Oh my God!” Tony was sporting a shit eating grin. It was going from ear to ear. He couldn’t help it. Loki had teleported on some horny dude jerking off! He was never going to forget this. It would be in his brain forever. “The next time I see you, I’m totally bringing that up.”

“I will take away your voice if you try,” Loki threatened, scowling at him.

“Aw, you’re no fun!”

Finally Tony had Loki’s face clean. It looked like the wound, wherever it was, had stopped bleeding because no more dripped down. He smiled, feeling just a little bit proud of his work. “There, now we can see your pretty face again!”

“You really think I’m pretty, Stark?” Loki held a hand to his heart. “I’m flattered.”

Tony smacked his shoulder. “Fuck off.”

The two of them sat in silence for a little while after that. Every now and then Tony felt a warm rush of air either swirl around himself or around Loki. He was already pretty sure what he was feeling was the energy from Loki’s magic as it worked to heal his stomach, but that didn’t make him want to study it any less. After the fourth feeling of tender, almost summer-y air running under his chin, Tony voiced his desires.

“Dude, I want to scan your magic so fucking bad right now.” Loki blinked at him and cocked his head to the side. “I can physically feel it,” Tony said, motioning both hands up and down his own torso. “It feels like someone took air out of an oven and keeps fanning it across my chest. It’s fucking weird and cool as hell and I want to sit down for days and study it.” Loki’s face flushed a little as he spoke and he quickly looked away. Now that was a bit odd to Tony. “What?” When Loki still wouldn’t look at him, he tried again. “What? Did I say something inappropriate in like, Asgardian culture or something?” Loki’s face went pinker. “Did I just accidentally ask you out or some shit?”

Now Loki smirked a little. “Ask me out? No, nothing like that,” he said. “It is just… My magic is sentient,” he explained, glancing at Tony. “It often has a mind of it’s own and can grow attached to other beings. Especially if I myself am attached to them.”

Tony stared for a moment before blinking like eight times. “Your magic was doing that all by itself?” Loki nodded. “Well, what was it doing? Just checking me out? Was your magic feeling me up!? Oh my God, your magic was totally putting the moves on me!”

Loki swatted at him then. The action startled Tony so bad he shut right up. “It was _not_ doing anything like that. If I had to venture a guess, I’d say that because I am using so much of my Seidr to heal myself, it was checking to see if you were harmed as well.”

“Aw, your magic was making sure I didn’t have any booboos?” Tony beamed at the Norse god. “That’s adorable, Lokes.”

“Shut up.”

“But, hang on.” Tony tapped a metal encased finger against his lower lip. “You said your magic is more likely to do stuff like that if you’re attached to the person.” Loki looked away again, and Tony’s pensive looked quickly morphed back into his shit eating grin. “Did you just openly admit that _you_ like me?!”

“I said shut up.”

“Aw, Bambi, I’m touched!” He put his hand over his heart the same way Loki had only moments before. “I knew I was your favorite! Thor just didn’t wanna admit it!”

“Oh, for the love of all that you consider holy, Stark, please shut up!”

Tony leaned forward and started teasing in a sing song voice. “You think I’m gorgeous~! You want to _kiss_ me~! You want to _smooch_ me~! Hug me and—“ His singing got cut off when Loki grabbed him by the back of the neck and yanked him into a surprisingly fiery kiss. There was a whole lot more tongue than he had been expecting. He found himself moaning a little and letting Loki take control.

When Loki let their lips slip apart, it took Tony a moment of collecting his thoughts and breath before he opened his eyes and smiled at the god. “Wow,” he said, “The Miss Congeniality teasing actually does work. Who would’ve thought.”

“Oh, honestly,” Loki rolled his eyes and pushed him away a bit. “You’re unbearable.”

Tony nudged his shoulder with his own. “You like it, though.” He nudged Loki again and again when he saw the little smile that spread across Loki’s face. “Hey,” he poked at Loki’s arm. “I know you’re hurt and all, but maybe once you’re feeling better we could make use of this completely isolated cabin…” He waggled his eyebrows and shimmied his shoulders a little, relishing the way Loki’s cheeks dusted pink again. “Whaddoyou say?”

It took a brief second before Loki pulled him back in for another kiss. He licked into Tony’s mouth and nipped at his lower lip in a way Tony already knew meant there was more to come. When he pulled back, he was grinning. “I say, why wait? I’m sure I can heal while we have a bit of fun.”

Tony was already bouncing to his feet. “Fuck yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they fucked.


End file.
